The Sky Held to My Skin
by darkrunner
Summary: A collection of JounouchiMai ficlets each inspired by random songs. Final step - 78: No matter what they think of us, we won't leave. We'll make our own paradise, right here and now.
1. Twenty Four

A/N: Inspired by Scribbler's "As Deep As the Sky". Put your music player on shuffle, and write a one-shot based on the song that comes up in the time it takes for the song to play. Due to the massive amount of polar (Jounouchi/Mai) one-shots I've gotten out of this, this will be for just the polar. All other one-shots will be in another fic, "You Can't Stop the Beat."

Due to the lack of time and my unfortunately loss of my mad typing skillz that I acquired from NaNoWriMo last November, there may be very amusing typos or just stuff that plain doesn't make sense. I apologize for that.

Very unlike my normal fics, the following chapters will all have very few, if any, author notes. So hobey ho, here we go: an ever-increasing number of nothing but polar chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

Twenty-Four - Switchfoot.

Twenty-four hours. He had twenty-four hours until she...

Jounouchi looked down at her pale, liefless body. Twenty-four hours. That was what malik had told him. No one else knew. It was all up to him to save her. He had to fight Malik, hopeless as it looked. Fight the man who cared for nothing but killing, with the most deadly weapon in the world--a god itself.

Twenty-four hours. One chance to free her. Jounouchi had no idea how the duels would be determine, but he would fight Malik. He couldn't leave it to anyone else. Malik had pratically challenged him by giving him the deadline. He had it coming. Jounouchi would win. He had to.

He hated seeing her like this. He'd hardly ever seen her weak at all. After she dueled Panik, and lost. But she was still... her. She was still proud, and stubborn, and alive. After magnum... but that was ridiculous. While she had been dueling... now that did come close. Malik screwed with her head, that much was obvious, and Jounouchi couldn't stand that either.

He'd get her back. He wouldn't have to see her weak again. He'd beat Malik and save her.

Or in twenty-four hours, Mai would die.


	2. Paper Bag

Paper Bag - Anna Nalick

You're staring at me, aren't you? You think you know me from somewhere, but you can't quite put your finger on it. Oh, that's right, it's that washed up duelist. The one that was with those people that messed with kaiba corp and screwed the holograms.

The ones that tried to destroy the world. But most of you don't know that.

You talk about me, I know it. I try to ignore it. Or I laugh with you. You think I'm tough. You think it doesn't affect me. I hear every word, reminding me of every stupid, idiotic mistake I made. Why'd I do it? Malik fucking with my head didn't help. Jounouchi not BEING there didn't help. It wasn't an excuse to go after him. It wasn't going to make me any stronger, and I knew damn well. But I did it anyway, and broke my own heart.

You think I don't care when you talk. You think it's okay, because you think you're better than me. Just because I messed up this one time. You've messed up, too, you know!

But I'll show you. Someday I'll come back, and he'll take me, and I'll be so much better off than all of you. I'll be the one talking about you.

Yeah, right. 


	3. Crush

Crush - Gavin DeGraw

"Hey, Jounouchi," Mai put her hand on his shoulder. "Hold up a second."

Jounouchi stopped and looked at her, confused. The rest of the gang kept going ahead, out of the stadium where they had first boarded the Battle Ship. Having delivered all of its passengers, the kaiba Corp helicoptor took off behind them. A couple of the others glanced back, but upon seeing which two of their number was lagging behind, they let them be.

"Yeah?" Jounouch asked when the helicoptor niose died away enough for them to be heard.

Mai hesitated. This part wasn't supposed to be so hard. "Thanks," she said eventually. "For... my duel. Ra."

"Oh, yeah," Jounouchi said awkwardly, blushing. "Of course, Mai."

Their eyes met for a moment, and they both looked away, embarassed and shy.

"M-mai, you know..." Jonouchi couldn't believe he was saying it. "I... I've got... I think a bit of a... crush. On you."

"Really?" she said casually, not suprised, but rather pleased instead. "Well... maybe... call me sometime?" she couldn't bring herself to admit it as well. Not yet.  
-- 


	4. Possibilities

Possibilities - Teddy Geiger

Jounouchi threw back his head and laughed out loud, damned if he cared who saw him. All but skipping down the sidewalk, he happily made his way home. His new home, not the apartment he'd shared with his father. 18 and free, Jounouchi swore he was the happiest man in the world right now.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. Breaking into a run, he kept replaying the scene in his head. He had called her up, finally--it only took him a year to work up the nerve--she'd said yes, they'd gone out to meet, and she'd... this was the part he really didn't believe. He liked her. You could ask anyone. From his friends, to the doctor on the Battle Ship, anyone who knew him could tell you Jounouchi Katsuya liked Kujaku Mai. Never did Jounouchi dare to think that she would like him back. But she did! And she told him! And he was the happiest man in the world, skippping down the street and thinking of the possibilities. 


	5. Life Is a Highway

Life is a Highway - Rascal Flatts

The wind blew in his hair, and he felt free. So this is what she loved so much about being on her own. The road flew under his car almost effortlessly, and he hardly noticed where he was heading, so long as the way there was easy on the eyes.

There was only one thing hed change now if he could, but that was the reason he was out here in the first place. All he had to go on was a California postmark and her love of the road.

She'd gone off on her own for a bit, and he could understand that. Even after all they'd been through, it was too different for her. At least, that's what she'd said in the letter. Jounouchi wouldn't have been able to figure it out on his own, that's for sure. She had said before that their "friendship was too glaring". She never really had friends, the letter said. Parents died, she looked after herself... it was a big difference to have all these people who spend their spare time thinking of new ways to save the world and prove that friendship was the best thing ever.

She wanted his friendship. Friendship meant more to her than anything else he could offer, she said. If that's what she wanted, that's what he would give. He loved her enough that he didn't care what she thought, so long as he could find her.

So the road sped underneath him, the old car flying free on the highway. 


	6. Ordinary Day

Ordinary Day - Vanessa Carlton

"What are you doing?"

He was sitting under a tree, looking up at the sky. Looking at her, he smiled.

"Want to come along?"

He hadn't answered her question, but she reached out and took his hand. They stood together, the two of them, just looking at each other, at the sky, at the world. They walked together, over the grassy meadow. He showed her things. She had never noticed how blue the sky was, the shades of green in the grass, the bark on the tree, the little things that didn't matter and mattered more than anything.

"Will you come along?" He said again. And he disappeared. She was alone again, as before. Falling to her knees, everything he had shown her meant nothing. The world was dark, empty, and lonely. She crawled forward blindly, striking out whenever she came in contact with something.

And then, a beam of light. And his hand again.

"Want to come along?"

A/N: Songfic turned into some kind of abstract representation of their relationship through the series. XD Not even going to let you pretend it's anything else this time, it's POLAR.  
-- 


	7. Come What May

Come What May - Moulin Rouge

She didn't really cheat, but it still wasn't exactly honorable what she did. Half the game was psychology, and her duel with Yuugi proved that, but she didn't need to go quite so far. The only ones foolish enough to fall for the trick she could've beaten outright anyway.

Except him.

He took her star chips. Sure, he gave them back, and it was to prove a point, but he could've explained or something. They both knew he did it for the fun of it. And it was funny. He'd do it again if he got the chance.

She gave him the card. It was against the rules. Like either of them cared for those. Like Bandit Keith cared. He needed the card, and she wanted to help. She wasn't entirely sure why until he asked. It was simple, of course. Why couldn't everything be that simple?

Then Battle City. They still were friends. The punk kid who won by sheer luck and the loner woman who clawed her way to the top. He was rough, she was... expereicned.

Jean-Claude Magnum dropped her into his arms. Malik tried to kill them both.

Through it all, they still were friends. Still were more.

A/N: UGH. That was horrible. 


	8. Easier to Be

Easier To Be - Lifehouse

Everything was muffled, like someone had turned the volume down on the soundtrack to her life. It was blurry, like a pair of glasses that weren't meant for her. Her senses were dulled, leaving her filled with the horrible ache of lonliness. Even with the power she had craved, it was still lonely. But why should she need anyone? She'd had friends, and they hadn't helped her one bit against Malik. Power, now that would have helped. she never would have lost to Malik if she'd had the Orichalcos then. Even Ra would've faltered.

She had that power now, traded the rest of her life for it. The friends she had once treasured. And now she tried to block it all out and focus on that power. The power blocked it out, sure enough, but not the pain. That was still there.

And now he's falling down and everything is coming back--the volume is cranked up and the glasses are gone, but the pain is worse. 


	9. Hymn L'amour

Hymn l'amour - Josh Groban

I love you.

I couldn't say it then. I don't know why. It was true. Maybe I didn't realize it. Hard not to realize it, you'd think, but what can I say? I never was good with that kind of stuff.

It's not going to work, I know. You're older than you'd like to admit to me. I'm younger than I'd like to admit to YOU. I'm stuck in Japan with my old man; you're free as a bird, always doing whatever you want. I want to do that, you know. I always wanted to go off on my own. But friends and family... it's more than I thought it'd be.

I'd leave it all if you came back, though. You ought to know by now that I love you, Mai. I'm not going to let you be until you know. I don't know if you love me back. I probably wouldn't. If you did, it would be all I'd ever need. Come back. Please. 


	10. Take Me Away

Take Me Away - Lifehouse

He stared at her disbelivingly, through the rain. She looked back, just as surprised.

"Mai..." Jounouchi whispered. It had been a year. He had an overwhelming urge to go to her, but he couldn't stop, he had to get away. But she was THERE, and she was looking at him like that... every brain cell he had was screaming for him to get out, but he wouldn't move. She was there, she was really there...

"There he is!"

Jounouchi was pulled out of his trance by a gruff shout. He whirled around frantically, his pursuers less than a hundred feet behind him.

"Got him!"

The blood drained from his face when he heard the second shout. He looked over her shoulder, down the alleyway. She followed his gaze, confused.

Jounouchi was running before Hirutani had time to raise the gun. He threw himself through the air just as it went off, both he and Mai toppling to the ground as the gunshot echoed in their ears.

Hirutani's laughter rang in the dark street long after he had left. Jounouchi managed to hold on long enough to hear it die out. Mai shook him frantically, blood pouring out of his shoulder.

"You alright?" he managed to get out. She half-laughed, pulling his jacket off and tying it around his arm.

"Hang on, you idiot," she responded, holding back tears.  
-- 


	11. Night Air

Night Air - Teddy Geiger

A/N: Alternate ending to my fic "Night Air". (gee, imagine that)

"I don't need your help," Jounouchi mumbled, his pride fighting with his desire to please her. She frowned as he reluctantly pushed the blanket off of him.

"So you're just going to stay out here and freeze?" she demanded. He said nothing, his head down. Mai sighed wearily. Why was she still out here? She didn't care what happened to this kid. She gave him a blanket; she ought to be given a medal for that alone, with her track record. It didn't mean anything to her what became of Jounouchi Katsuya now.

She tried to keep telling herself that when she looked over her shoulder at him. But he looked so pathetic...

"What are you doing?" he said, as she sat next to him.

"Either you come inside or I stay out here." 


	12. Stay With You

Stay With You - Goo Goo Dolls

A car sped past him, too fast to see anything but a blur of color, lights, and the fact that the top was down. He couldn't even tell the model, let alone see the driver. But her knew that car; he knew it was her. Jounouchi Katsuya started running as fast as he could after the car down the streets of Domino.

His feet pounded loudly on the sidewalk; it drowned out the sounds of the street. All he could hear was his heavy breathing, his feet, and his heart drumming in his chest for more than one reason.

There was a reason Jou played a deck based on luck. Just when he was about to quit, the car came to a sudden stop at a red light. Jou sprinted down the sidewalk, getting his second wind, or adrenaline, or whatever else you might want to attribute it to. Jounouchi didn't care how he did it, as long as he made it to Mai's car before she could drive off. 


	13. Breathe 2 AM

Breathe (2 AM) - Anna Nalick

His body was still warm; though why it would be cold, she didn't know. He was still alive after all. He wasn't dead. It was just his soul. Souls weren't permanent losses; they had seen that in Duelist Kingdom.

That didn't change the fact that he was comatose, in her arms, and it was completely her fault. Not even a little tiny bit not her fault--totally and irrevoccably because of what she had done.

Mai drew a deep, shuddering breath, willing herself not to cry. That wasn't going to fix her mistake. Mistakes. Oh, why couldn't she ever learn from her mistakes? Power wasn't going to help her. Power, money... it was all the same in the end. Everything she ever fought for was worth absolutely nothing when he was lying in her arms. She took another breath, finding that she had to concentrate to accomplish the action. Her head was spinning, probably with shock. While she had always wanted to beat him because that would prove she had power, she'd never thought about what it would really be like.

Drawing another breath, she knew now that it wasn't worth it, not at all. 


	14. Ever the Same

Ever the Same - Rob Thomas

"I was glad to have the duel with you."

No, no, NO! she wanted to scream. He wasn't supposed to be saying that. He was supposed to hate her. It was her fault; why didn't he blame her? I didn't think it would be like this Jounouchi, don't leave me, come back, you don't deserve this, you don't, you don't...

He pushed her away, and she fell back on the ground. The stone around her neck landed beside her, the noise catching her attention. She stared at it for a moment, the symbol of her pact with Dartz. With a grief-stricked cry, she smashed her fist into it. The stone shattered, and neither of them saw what happened next.

It must've knocked her out, because the next thing she knew, Jounouchi was kneeling next to her, holding her. It looked like he might faint any second, but he was holding onto her as tightly as she could, and for the first time in months, something had gone right.  
-- 


	15. El Manana

El Manana - Gorillaz

A/N: Companion to "War".

He didn't look over his shoulder when he walked away onto the war-torn streets. He still loved her, of course. Nothing would change that. And he relly didn't mind it if she didn't feel the same--she still cared for him, she'd said. Maybe not how he had hoped, but he was still important to her, and in the end, he didn't need more than that.

They'd both wanted him to stay. But it was dangerous to stay in one spot for too long. He was off to get some supplies, and then they'd meet up the next day.

He peered around the corner, automatic weapon slung over his shoulder. That was what he'd told her anyway. Jounouchi looked at the dozen or so men parked down the street, armed with guns, grenades, fire... he smiled grimly when he opened fire on them. It was either this or be burned alive when they torched the street.

The last man fell when the grenade went off. She ran to the window when she heard it. He turned around to face her at last, as the rubble rained down.

It took her two days to dig his body out of the debris. She cried when she found him. 


	16. I'm Feeling You

I'm Feeling You - Santana ft. Michelle Branch

She hade made up her mind to stay with him until the end, but he wasn't going to have any of it. With the last of his nearly inexhaustable strength, he forced her out. The stone around her neck slipped off and tumbled to the ground at his feet.

"No!" Mai cried depserately. The stone burst, leaving hundreds of glittering shards in its place. The seal reacted similarly, breaking down and then blinding them both as it shone with a white light.

When she could see again, he was lying facedown on the ground, and her heart nearly stopped. No, please no, please, please don't let him be...

"Jounouchi!" she rushed to his side, and pulled him into her arms. He was gone, and it was her fault, she knew it wouldn't help but she dueled him anyway, why was she so stupid--

Then he blinked and looked up at her and she nearly fell over with shock.

"Jounouchi-- you--" she spluttered.

"Hey," he smirked. "You okay?"

A/N: ...that was an awful lot like "Ever the Same". Sorry about that. 


	17. Love Can Do

Love Can Do - Amy Grant

I was there the day Mai-san came back.

Jounouchi had... not given up, exactly. Resigned himself to it. When we we got to KaibaLand, he asked Mokuba if Mai was there. Ever since he told me about Malik, I knew he was in love with her. I don't know if he's been able to admit it to himself yet, though. He always was stubborn like that. Or maybe just thickheaded.

We knew why she left, more or less. The version she told us was short, and I can imagine the full-length one only adds to her case. It wasn't an excuse for trying to KILL him. She could've had no excuse at all and he wouldn't have cared, though.

She finally came back. She said she wasn't in love with him. She said he was the best friend that she ever had, and would he be her friend again? He was 8 years younger than her, and head over heels--of course he said yes. In love or not, it was his love that saved her, and I hope she knows that. 


	18. He Ain't the Leavin' Kind

He Ain't the Leavin' Kind - Rascal Flatts

"I-- I'm busy for a while. Call me later in the week," she said shiftily, getting out of her seat without making eye contact.

"Wait a minute," he raised a hand out towards her, surprised. "This is the first time I've seen you in 6 months, Mai."

"And it was great, but... I can't come tomorrow," she lied, for no good reason.

"Is it me?" he asked.

"No!" she protested quickly. "No, I want to see you again, Jounouchi, just..."

"...is it because I asked you out?" he guessed. She shifted guiltily.

"I'm not ready..." she pleaded lamely.

"You're 8 years older than me, of course you're ready," he accused more sternly than she would've thought. "It's the commitment, isn't it? Well, I'll tell you right now, I'm not leaving." 


	19. Suspension

Suspension - Mae

A/N: Most certainly AU, probably a crossover with Maximum Ride or something of the like.

He ran out into the field, bare feet pounding against the hard earth. Tugging his shirt off, he stretched his wings for the first time in weeks.

Above him, a figure lazily cut through the night sky. With an angry snarl, he bounded into the air, wings pumping and propelling him forward.

"Hang on!" he shouted to the scared figure in his enemy's arms.

"Jou!" she shouted back, and he sped towards her. The man, dark wings churning, spun around and charged at Jounouchi. He growled, meeting the challenge, and they collided.

"No!" Mai shrieked as Jounouchi fell unconcious to the earth.

He hit the lake just as he was coming around. The last thing he saw was a glimpse of her face, and as soon as the splash rose from the water, he was shooting towards the sky again, hand outstretched. 


	20. Iris

Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls

He fell to the ground, clutching his chest, not wanting to believe the wet warmth spreading through his fingers.

"Get up," Mai spat coldly, not seeing the damage she had done. The offending Amazoness Blowpiper hovered near her, eyes angry and red from the Orichalcos. Jounouchi shakily pulled himself up, surreptiuosly sliding his jacket closed so she wouldn't see. He didn't know if she would even care at this point, but it still made him feel weak for her to see him hurt.

"Nice shot," he managed to get out through the pain. The dart had hit him in the chest; he didn't have time to see how close to his heart. One would think he'd feel where exactly it struck, but his whole body was one big mass of dull pain. There was probably some kind of poison in the dart.

There was a flicker of guilt in the Amazoness's face, Jounouchi saw. It was a proud monster. Moreso than a Harpie, he could not imagine, but it must have been to feel guilty under the influence of the Orichalcos.

"Don't worry," He said out loud to it, not caring what Mai thought. "I'll help your master. I still owe her." 


	21. I Love You Always Forever

I Love You Always Forever - Donna Lewis

You stole my heart, you jerk.

You're not allowed to do that. It's MY heart. You can't take something of MINE. Everything belongs to me. I want it for myself. If it's mine, then no one can take it away from me. If it's money instead of love, it won't hurt when it's gone. Money doesn't die. Money doesn't run away or cheat or lie about being married.

Then again, neither does love, but I suppose I'm mixing up the terms. Love and lover are two very different things. I have yet to have them together.

So now what do I do with you? Certainly you're not a lover, and you know what? I don't think I want you to be. 17, for one thing. 17! I've dated men old enough to be your FATHER. Not that it'd stop me if... if I wanted it. But I don't, and it doesn't seem like you do. I won't pretend I know how men think, or that I DON'T know how men think. You haven't done anything yet, though.

For now, you're... a friend. I like that. I've never had a friend, and I've never had love. Might as well put them together. I'll love you forever, and I'll always be your friend. I don't care if it's not usual, I'm saying it that way, and dammit, Jounouchi, I hope you know what a leap this is for me. 


	22. True

True - Ryan Cabrera

"I love you."

She rolled her eyes and walked past him. "You don't mean that."

He put his hand on her shoulder, gently, but with enough force that she stopped and turned around. "Mai, do you really want to hear the list?"

"The reasons?"

"The number of times I've almost died."

She faltered at that. The knuckleheaded fool, he did risk his life more times than either of them could count.

"Please," he begged, looking into her eyes. No, not the eyes! She'd seen his eyes before. They'd saved her from Malik's spell. How could she resist that?

"You're not... you're too young," she tried lamely.

"I said love, Mai," Jounouchi pushed. "Love. Not lovers, not boyfriend, not anything else. Love. And it's true, whether you believe me or not." 


	23. Love is a Marathon

Love is a Marathon - Teddy Geiger

She ran through the streets, stopping at the first extended hand or open arm. She went from hand to hand, from embrace to kiss, in a never ending cycle, always finding the next man as quickly as she could.

Then while she was running, not a hand, but a door.

"Want to come in?" He called from an open doorway.

She kept running. Another man, another night, another week, another failed romance and heartbreak. She found herself in the doorway.

"You came," he said, smiling warmly. She hesitantly took a step in. He stayed where he was. He didn't rush to her, to hold her, to caress her, to take her in his arms and make her his. He sat by the window, the bright sunlight playing across his face.

"Want to sit down?" he said. She grew fearful at that and ran into the street again, to the hands, to their touch, to their false love. She ran and ran, breathless and tired. Always, his door was open, but she kept running past it, avoiding it.

And then one night, she couldn't run any more and collapsed in front of his door, catching her breath. He came onto the step, but said nothing.

"Can... can I come in?" she begged. He smiled and held out a hand. She entered the house with him, kicking off her shoes before shutting the door. 


	24. You Raise Me Up

You Raise Me Up - Josh Groban

She watched the duel from a distance, not daring to show her face. Doom was over and done with, and the world with the exception of about 10 people had no idea of the part she had played.

The duel played out in front of her. From her vantage point in the back of the stadium, beyond nose-bleed seats and practically into the stratosphere, it was all she could do to make out the monsters being played. Warriors against Dark World, it looked like.

...yet another thing to remind her of what she had done. He'd forgiven her, and she... had mostly forgiven herself. But sehe was still too afraid to come and face him. She didn't deserve his friendship again, not yet.

The duel came to an end, a proud Maurading Captain the last creature standing. She imagined him standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He was taller than her by an inch, his head resting against hers. He whispered in her ear. He wanted her to come back. She was forgiven. More than anything she wanted to be able to go back to him and feel loved. 


	25. We'll Never Know

We'll Never Know - Lifehouse

"Jounouchi," she sighed. "I don't want to mess things up."

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"Things go too far and we never talk to each other again," she said coldly, looking at him sternly. He shifted nervously.

"Okaaay," he admitted. "There is that." Mai slumped back against the chair, fiddling with her disposable paper cup. He'd asked her out on a date. They'd been meeting for ages--years, to be accurate--as friends, and it'd been some of the best times of her life. Now he wanted to take it farther, but she was hesitant.

"Things are good now," she tried again. "Why do we need to do anything different?"

"Why not?" Jounouchi came back. "Yeah, things are good, but... what if it's supposed to be more than this, Mai? What if we're supposed to... be together?"

"I don't know," she said hesitantly.

"We'll never know till we try," he pointed out, and she had to agree. 


	26. On My Own

On My Own - Les Miserables

The world was crashing down around them, and he was running off to meet it head-on. She wanted to shout to him, tell him to stop, but to be honest, it was pretty much up to him and whatever duelists that were left standing to save the world. He knew perfectly well that he could die, and he was willing to go anyway.

Which was exactly why she wanted to hold him back. Jounouchi was far too young to throw his life away for some vague ridiculous Egyptian enemy with a grudge on Yuugi. But he was running towards the monsters that were swarming and ready to let them kill him if he could do anything to help.

Mai found herself being carried forward. She was running after him. If he wanted to throw away his life, fine, that was his descision. If she wanted to follow him because she was in love with him, and throw away hers, too, that was her descision. 


	27. Finale B

A/N: Spoilers for my RENT/YGO fic, "No Day But Today".

Finale B - RENT

He was still huddled over her dead body when her hand twitched and grabbed onto his. Jounouchi looked up, disbelieving. She started coughing and her grip on his hand tightened.

"Mai?" He hoped against all reason. She coughed again and impossibly opened her eyes. He stared into them. She was back. She was... she was alive. Alive. ALIVE!

"Mai--" he started, intending to say more, but the rush of emotions blocked his throat and he made a kind of choked noise, burying his face in her hair as she sat up, back from the dead. 


	28. First Time

65. First Time - Lifehouse

"Who's the guy?" Valon asked, sitting down across from Mai. She looked at him quizzically.

"'Guy'? What guy?"

"You talk in your sleep," Valon pointed out. Mai fumed silently, upset at the current living arrangements--she had been instructed to stay with Valon because she was still new.

"Stalker," she accused, glaring at him. He brushed it off with a grin.

"You're avoiding the question," he replied, smirking. "Who's Jounouchi?"

"No one," Mai replied automatically. He WAS no one. They hadn't bothered to look her up, then she must not mean anything to him. And she wasn't going to have a one-sided relationship with HIM.

Valon looked at her pointedly. He'd heard her whisper his name, asking for help, the night he found her. "Don't lie, Mai."

"A... friend." She meant to say 'former', but it didn't quite get out. The first time anyone actually... called me a "friend". 


	29. Anything

Anything - Mae

A/N: Continuation of "Suspension".

Jounouchi charged head-first into his dark-winged enemy again, but catching him off-guard, tackling him from behind. He shouted angrily, and twisted about.

"You!" he shot an accusing finger at Jounouchi, precariously holding his hostage with one hand. Jou ducked the pointing hand and went for Mai. The enemy noticed and dodged, but Jounouchi was too fast, and caught his arm. Gripping it tightly, he looked at Mai, only inches from her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, apprehension creasing his normally carefree face. She nodded, wide-eyed and afraid.

"Yes," she answered honestly. Jounouchi wrenched the man's arm, freeing her. Mai fell.

Jounouchi wrapped his arms around the dark-winged one, and pulled himself up to his eye level. The other growled angrily, but Jou was too preoccupied to notice. He pulled his feet up, and planting them in the other's chest, kicked him and pushed off at the same time. The dark one went flying backwards, and Jounouchi sped downwards, grabbing Mai's hand and pulling her safely into his arms. 


	30. Lady Marmalade

Lady Marmalade - Moulin Rouge

The Egyptian pushed him forward onto the dance floor. Jounouchi stumbled, not used to wearing a suit. He glanced back at them nervously, but they just motioned for him to find a girl. He grimaced, knowing that it wasn't going to end well.

"Evening," said a smooth female voice. Jounouchi jumped a bit, and tried to compose himself as he turned around to face her. He nearly fell over.

"M-miss..." He stammered, not willing to believe who was standing in front of him.

"Kujaku," she finished, smiling coyly. "It's ladies' choice. Care for a dance?"

Now he KNEW this couldn't be real. The most famous dancer of the Moulin Rouge, asking HIM for a dance? One last look in the direction of the motley Egyptian crew, who waved at him, and kept drinking. Jounouchi almost rolled his eyes. It figured they'd get drunk.

"Yes, thank you," he managed to get out without making too much of a fool of himself. He calmed himself, remembering his reason for coming.

"Mr. Crawford has already informed me of our... private meeting," she continued, pulling him onto the floor and gracefully joining the dance.

"I hope you like what I do," Jounouchi replied, playing the part of the famous English writer. It was mostly true, anyway, minus the 'famous' part. She smirked, and he wasn't sure if he ought to be concerned by it or not. 


	31. When In Rome

When In Rome - Nickel Creek

They meant to keep in touch. Mai promised to come back, and she did, sort of. A handful of letters found their way to Jounouchi some months after Doom had ended. She was still too afraid to give him HER address, but he tracked her down soon enough and their occasional correspondance began.

A letter every month or two, eagerly opened and read, and quickly replied to. But in the end, a guarded letter. Jounouchi managed to gather that she had given up dueling, and was still in America. Other than that, all he knew were the bits of her past that she chose to share. He could tell you anything you wanted to know about Kujaku Mai's past and dueling career, her motives for Doom, her repeated apologies, but not even so much as what part of America she was living in.

He thought he was open with her, but wound up cutting himself off in just the same way. He told her every detail of everything in his life, but never would be tell her about himself. Mai knew every duel, every visit to Shizuka, to Yuugi, to Anzu in New York--when he vaguely suggested meeting her, but got no response.

And neither ever spoke of their feelings about the other. They both knew it was complicated, tangeling and twisting the already fine line between filia and eros, and fear of losing the little contact they had left things as they were.

A/N: Sometimes I don't like any of the songs that come up, and click through a few dozen before I give in and write the next one that comes up, whether I have a story or not. That's what this was.  
-- 


	32. Potiphar

Potiphar - Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (musical)

"Get to work, slave," the head servent spat, throwing a cloth at Jounouchi. He accepted it, silently fuming, and went to work. All the other servents steered clear of the Canaanite slave. Jounouchi scrubbed the house, completely undisturbed by all members of the household, save one.

"You there," a female voice called. Jounouchi didn't look up, knowing his place as slave. Footsteps crossed the room, and a hand lightly touched the side of his face.

"Slave," she spoke cooly, tilting his head up to meet her eyes. "What is your name?"

"Jou," he replied, shortening it on a sudden whim. It might do good to not know his lineage in these parts.

"Jou," she repeated, smirking. "And do you know who I am?"

He instinctively lowered his head, knowing his master would be furious if he saw this scene. "You are the master's wife."

"My name?" she continued, squatting to his eye level. Something stirred in him, and he boldly looked at her.

"Mai-sa--" The suffix tumbled out of his mouth from habit, and he stopped himself. "Mai."

A/N: There's more "Joseph" ones in "You Can't Stop the Beat" (the non-polar version of this fic)  
-- 


	33. Boston

Boston - Augustana

Jounouchi stared blankly at the letter for a few moments, his address visible in the upper-left corner, a large "Return to Sender" stamped across the middle--in English, he noted. So that narrowed it down to... half of the rest of the world. Greaat.

Mai stared out at the sunrise over a beach 10,000 miles away.

Jounouchi got off the plane in California, the best hunch he had to go on. The last place he had seen her.

She laid back on the dune grass. No one would find her here. No one knew her real name, she hadn't told anyone at all. Even if she had, no one would care.

Jounouchi kept looking. California didn't work, so he tracked her by her dueling records. Fake name or not, she was still dueling, and the third-best duelist in the world had influence on even in America.

There were footsteps on the ground behind her. Mai didn't care until he said her name--her real name, which no one in America knew. He came right up to her, but she wouldn't look up. They stayed in silence, her looking at the horizon, and him looking at her. Finally, he asked,

"Boston?" 


	34. The Beautiful Letdown

The Beautiful Letdown - Switchfoot

He couldn't do anything at all.

This guy was KILLING her, dammit, and he was stuck watching like an idiot. Put down that rod, and let's see how tough you are, Malik. I'll kill you. I swear I will. If you so much as--GET AWAY FROM HER! What are you doing?! DAMN! Why am I always so useless?!

"Get..." Jounouchi spat the word out through clenched teeth. Malik paused, his hand still on Mai's chin, forcing her to look up at him. "...away from her."

Malik smirked, and stood up, brandishing the rod towards Mai.

"You--!" Jounouchi forced his mouth open and shouted the word at Malik, who was immediately on guard. The spell broken, Jounouchi was free and leapt at the Egyptian.

"Bastard!" he yelled, tackling Malik. "I'll--"

He didn't have a chance to finish the sentence. The rod glowed, blinding him, and the next thing he knew, he was thrown off of Malik, crashing into the hard steel railings five meters behind him.

He vaugely heard his friends cry as he crumpled to the ground, vision fading. The last thing he saw was Mai reaching out to him, shouting his name, and Malik smirking and standing behind her, rod at the ready.

A/N: What I always thought would be cool in episode 92, instead of the silly "let's freeze Jounouchi with magic and inexplicably unfreeze him even though he would be MORE LIKELY to beat the crap out of Malik after Mai was penalty game'd." But then Jounouchi wouldn't know about the 24-hour limit. -- 


	35. Havin' a Hunch

Havin' a Hunch - Seussical (musical)

A/N: This was the coolest thing EVER to see when we did it at school. The "hunches" were in all black except for either pants or shirts (including masks) and the whole theater was in blacklights. Every time the song comes on my music player, I yell "HUNCHES!" and crank up the volume.

Jounouchi stumbled through the underbrush, swearing that he'd only gone a little ways away from camp.

"They could've kept the fire going or something," he grumbled, weaving through the trees. He kicked his way nosily through the forest, hoping someone would hear him, either to help him back, or just to wake them up because he was mad that he'd gotten lost in the first place.

...and crap. His shadow disappeared as the clouds obscured the full moon. Now he couldn't even SEE to get back to camp. He trudged blindly forward, the gournd unerfoot at least getting less rough. He was out of the trees now, and he could hear the ocean. So he was near the cliffs? GREAT! That was nowhere NEAR where they camped. He was about to turn around when he ran solidly into someone.

"Dammit!" He swore, pulling back. Whoever it was yelped and pushed him at the same time he tried to back up, and he lost his balance and fell onto the ground.

"Oww..." he groaned, getting back up. He figured he was in the wrong here, even though he was still pissed at everything. "Sorry."

"J-jounouchi?"

He blinked. "You?" Mai? SHE screamed? "Oh... uh... sorry. Did I scare you?"

"No," she said too quickly, and he couldn't help but hide a grin. 


	36. All For You

All For You - Seussical (musical)

A/N: When you see the show, it's one thing. When you perform this show, with the amazing costumes, and the best Gertrude EVER like we did, it's quite another. As such, I love Seuss. Mangaverse.

"So how was your duel?" she asked, leaning against the railing with him. They were alone on the dueling field on the way back to Japan.

"Oh... erm... y'know... I lost," he said evasively.

"What, that's it?" she said, surprised. "I thought I'd get to hear about how valiantly you fended off Kaiba--"

"I didn't... duel Kaiba," he admitted. "I dueled Malik."

She stared at him openly for a few seconds. "You... MALIK?" she repeated, not comprehending. "WHY? Are you okay?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, I'm fine." Mai wasn't going to just leave it at that.

"What did he..." she started, not entirely wanting to hear the answer. "What happened when you lost?"

"Nothing," he said. It was mostly true.

"Nothing?!" she exclaimed. "But I was...! Nothing? Really?"

"Well..." Damn, he didn't want to have to tell her this. "I sort of... almost... died." 


	37. We're Forgiven

We're Forgiven - The Calling

Jounouchi stopped dead when he got off the helicopter. She was waiting there for him. Everyone else looked at him when he froze, saw her, and kept walking. This was something they had to work out on their own. Jounouchi walked slowly towards her, neither of them saying anything.

"You came back," Jounouchi said quietly. Mai wouldn't look up at him, even when he spoke.

"I'm sorry." She turned away, her objective completed. Jounouchi couldn't bring himself to grab her, but he ran around and blocked her way.

"Wait a second," he objected, finally putting his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to leave. I don't--"

"You can't tell me we're forgiven, Jounouchi," Mai cut in. "Not after it all." 


	38. Hero

Hero - Enrique Iglesias

Jounouchi DID note the ironry that yet another KaibaCorp tournament was now ruined by an evil megalomaniac, as he raced down the stairs of the stadium. Why he would think of that, he had no idea, beacuse the dueling field was covered in smoke, and MAI, oh ra, Mai, she came back and they were dueling again and it was more than he could ever ask for, and now he couldn't see her, was she okay, please let her be okay...

He pushed his way through the crowds of people fleeing the scene. KaibaCorp security was already there--Kaiba learned from all of those other tournaments--and they were wresting a man to the ground. Something had exploded, the dueling field was wrecked, and he had no idea where the duelists were--THERE! Jounouchi sprinted to the edges of the room. Mai was lying on the ground, thrown away from the field by the explosion. He was at her side and on his knees.

"I'm okay," she coughed, waving him off. He ignored her, putting his hand on her back to steady her. "There's got to be a limit on the number of times we can almost get killed." She looked at him. "And the number of times you can rescue me." 


	39. Something's Coming

Something's Coming - West Side Story

"Thanks for the star chip, man," Jounouchi leaned on the railing of the ship.

"You'd do the same for me--now be quiet about it," Yuugi added, glancing around. "They're going to be after you if they hear that."

"Ah, let 'em!" Jounouchi grinned. "I'll beat them all."

"You're in a good mood," Yuugi commented, watching Jounouchi look out over the ocean, still grinning.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling," he closed his eyes and let the wind blow over his face. "Something good's going to happen."


	40. Breathing

Breathing - Lifehouse

Jounouchi sat just outside the room, his back against the doorframe. It was late, dark; he could barely see his hands resting on his knees. Not that he needed to see. He sat still, listening. The room was quiet.

He recalled the events of the past few weeks. Mai in Domino--he shuddered at how close he came to losing her--his promise to stay with her, the terror Malik's dreams... which left him here, sitting outside her door, listening to her breathing. He leaned his head back against the wall, sighed. It was late. He'd done this for weeks now. And yet it was still the only place he wanted to be. He resumed his position, looking for all the world like a guard in front of her bedroom door.

* * *

A/N: Preview of a new fic, "No Name Face". Title is from a Lifehouse album, each chapter is one of the songs from the album, one of which is this song.


	41. Can't Let It Go

Can't Let It Go - The Goo Goo Dolls

"Why are you doing this?" Mai asked, watching Jounouchi fall to the ground yet again. He rose to his feet, slower than before. "Why do you keep fighting me?"

"Funny thing to ask," Jounouchi commented, trying not to show he was about to fall over again. He made a fist to stop his hand from shaking. "Does it matter, so long as you get your duel?"

"But..." No, it shouldn't matter to her. He was here, she could beat him, that was what mattered. "You could die from this. Why would you accept? You don't owe me any favors."

"No, I guess I don't," he could've laughed, but for the seriousness of the situation. "But... we've been through so much already. I can't let that go."


	42. Dreams On Fire

Dreams On Fire - A.R. Rahman Feat. Suzanne D'Mello (Slumdog Millionaire soundtrack)

"Don't hang up," Jounouchi blurted out, just as her finger strayed towards the button. "Please. Mai." She didn't say anything, but she was still on the line. "I want to see you."

There was nothing from her, and he couldn't stand the wait. "I'll be waiting at Domino Station for you at 5. Every day. Will you come?"

She didn't say a word to him, but hung up the phone.

He waited. He'd learned the hard way not to lie to her. For days, he waited. Trains came and went, people rushed past him, and he waited for that one to stop. It took her more days than he could keep track of. They both turned at the same moment, met each other's eyes, and he smiled.


	43. Goodbye Love

Goodbye Love - RENT (sountrack)

He couldn't look her in the eye when he said it. "Sorry," he mumbled, brushing past her.

"That's it?!" she demanded, stopping him, their backs to each other. Jounouchi looked up, but he had nothing to add.

"Goodbye," he said again, with more force. She put a hand on his shoulder, but he wouldn't have any of it and kept walking. He heard her draw breath to speak, but there was nothing, and then her footsteps running away. He paused for only a moment, then trudged back to his apartment.

He'd packed, repacked, lingered as long as he could, and now it was time to leave. His hand was on the handle when the door opened in his face.

"You're really leaving?" Yuugi pointed at the suitcase in Jounouchi's hand, catching his breath, looking like he just ran the entire way to the apartment.

Jounouchi nodded, not sure what to say to him. "I'll call."

"You're leaving her?" Jounouchi flinched. Dammit.

"I can't..." his hand curled into a fist. "I have to leave."

He pushed past his friend into the hall--only to see her. He stopped, eyes wide. This time she was the one looking down.

"Mai."

"...goodbye." She stood still while he walked away from her.


	44. Forever Yours Reprise

Forever Yours (reprise) - Once on This Island (soundtrack)

"I... I don't want to kill him!" Mai stares at the knife in her hand, horrified.

"Don't you?" He hisses in her ear. "He left you alone. He left you to die. Your life is nothing to him, why should his mean anything to you?"

"He didn't..." She tries to argue. But he did, Jounouchi DID leave her. "...but he didn't mean to... hurt me..." The knife weighs heavy in her hand. Her fingers close around the handle, and she tells herself it's so she can throw it away.

"What does it matter what he MEANT? It's what he DID!" The man's eyes burn into her, seperately, each eye its own color. "The only way to fix this all is to give him what he deserves. Do it, and you'll be free."

She looks into the room where he lays sleeping. It would be so easy. She remembers the nights, alone, scared, depressed, all because he'd never been there for her. The knife isn't so heavy when she grasps it and turns to face the dark room.

"Kill him! Now!"

Her shadow cuts into the light from the doorway, and melts into the darkness of the room as she approaches, almost pulling her in. The knife weighs even less as she raises it. She aims from memory, unable to see him in the dark. The darkness had been telling her what to do all along; the nightmares were the signs that he needed to die. The knife is so light... so easy to bring down on him, so easy to end all her pain once and for all. But it stays aloft. Better wait to make sure where he is and not waste her chance. Her eyes adjust to the dark, and she sees his outline. Her arm falls.

She sees his face. The knife weighs down her arm, throws her off. She pulls the weapon back to her. No, no, no, no, she jumps away from him, no--what is she doing?--no, she doesn't want to KILL him, no, someone help, stop her, stop, don't let him die! Stumbling back, she cries out. He jerks awake, flips a light on. She feels like a fog lifts as the darkness shrinks back. 


	45. Days Gone By

Days Gone By - Gavin Mikhail

A/N: I haven't done any Gavin Mikhail yet! I love Gavin Mikhail. I've also had this plot bunny for a bit, happened upon the perfect song to go with it. Sorry it's going to be so depressing.

* * *

Jounouchi didn't recognize the number, shrugged, and answered the phone. It fell from his hand moments later as he tried not to collapse.

-

They met him at the hospital. But it was too late, it was over before he even got the call. He didn't say anything, and they all just sat together, sharing his grief.

-

He hated funeral homes. Hated them. He kept that thought in his mind to drive out everything else. It physically hurt him to think about her. He couldn't have done anything, he just lived his life while hers ended.

"Jounouchi?"

He froze, never expecting to hear that voice again in his life, let alone on the street, on the way to his sister's wake.

"Jounouchi! What're you doing in a suit?" She laughed. No, no, no, he couldn't deal with this right now.

"...Mai...?" It came out in a rough whisper as he turned to look at her. A dozen emotions flashed across his face, and him too worn out to hide them. Her laugh died, seeing him breaking like this.

"Oh, god... Jounouchi..." she came to him and put her hand on his arm. At the thought of telling her what happened, something broke.

"Shizuka--" His voice cracked, and then he started to sob. She was shocked, and when she moved closer, he threw his arms around her, sobbing into her shoulder.


	46. Minna No Peace

Minna No Peace (Everyone's Peace) - Afromania (Gurren Lagann 3rd Ending Theme)

A/N: I FRAKKIN' LOVE THIS SONG. Possibly my favorite anime ending theme ever. Something nice and happy to make you feel better after the last chapter.

* * *

"Who the hell do you think I am?!" Jounouchi yelled, smashing apart the enemy mecha before its pilot had a chance to respond. Yuugi's mecha ran past Jounouchi, jumping into the air, a drill emerging from it. Jounouchi's taller mecha snagged it and jammed it onto its head. The two spiraled forward as one, a crimson blur, destroying everything in their path.

Cheering crowds and a newly-aqcuired mecha battleship met them when they emerged from their machines. Mai ran up to Jounouchi, dropping her rifle, and threw her arms around him, neither of them caring what the rest of the crew thought. And, ignoring the cheers--and a few cries of dismay from the men--Jounouchi kissed her.

"Told you I'd pay you back," he grinned when they broke apart. "Ten times over."


	47. From Where You Are

From Where You Are - Jason Wade (of Lifehouse, but I think the song is just him and not the whole band)

A/N: This was the song that helped me come up with the plot bunny for "Days Gone By", I think, so this'll be continuing that storyline. Again, sorry for death!fic. Also, I dunno what the wake custom is in Japan, so... we'll go with the American one. ^^;; Also, this is the 100th ficlet I've written in this method, both polar and not-polar. Not the 100th I've posted, though, in case someone does the math.

Mai held onto Jounouchi until he stopped sobbing and was able to walk again. She led him to dreaded building. For a moment, he tried to resist, thought he might run away from it all, but it passed. They went in.

He made to go to the main room, but she took his hand, pulled him another way. He followed, they stopped by a washroom. He realized he must look a wreck after crying and got the message, stepped in, and ran cold water. He looked in the mirror, met red eyes staring back at him. He washed his face, took a minute to compose himself, and went back out.

She looked up with eyes red as his when he came out. It threw him off for a moment; she'd been crying, too, and he hadn't noticed.

"You okay?" His voice was still hoarse, but he could talk. She shook her head.

"You?"

"No," he answered in that worn-out, pathetic voice. He looked down the hallway to the room he'd have to stand in for the next 2 hours. He still didn't want to be here. But he could get through it now. "But... better. Thanks." 


	48. Stand

101. Stand - Rascal Flatts

The last thing Jounouchi remembered was the sound of the crash. He tried to lift his head, which as far as he could tell, was resting on the steering wheel. It moved, so he wasn't dead. Through the blood trickling into his eyes, he could see the demolished interior of his car. He tried to move his hand, now... but he couldn't feel down that far. Someone was at the window, opening the door. They told him to hang on... he fought to keep that thought as he passed out again.

He heard beeping. Or crying. No, both. He was on the border between conscious and not, the increasing pain helping to distinguish between the two. Dammit, he hurt. He could feel himself breathing, his heart beating, and the machine beeping along with it. That explained one noise. And someone was crying. There was pressure on his hand, he tried to signal that he could he could feel it. But his hand wouldn't move. Move, dammit. Move. His eyes flickered, and he met hers, worried, disbelieving, overjoyed. He managed to squeeze Mai's hand and then drifted towards unconsciousness, hoping someone would come by with some more pain medication. 


	49. Finale

Finale - Anastasia Soundtrack - composed by David Newman

Mai leaned on his shoulder, the two of them watching the moon over the river. Jounouchi wrapped an arm around her, and they held onto each other, neither needing to say anything. The lights of the city reflected on the water, sparkling as the boat left ripples on the river. They passed under a bridge, cutting off the view of the lights and leaving only the feeling of holding on each other. In the darkness, he looked to her, and as the boat emerged back into the lights, they kissed, silloutted by the City of Lights.

A/N: Not AU, in-universe, just they got married and are honeymooning in Paris or something. 


	50. Exit to Exit

A/N: Funny how I write MORE stuff during NaNoWriMo.

Exit to Exit - Ryan Cabrera

She dumped the bike the first chance she got, selling it for as much as she could, plus took out some of her dueling money, and got a car. There was quite a lot of dueling money, she discovered. All those months of doing nothing but winning minor tournaments and not really spending much had added up. Not to mention the tidy sum she'd gotten from KaibaCorp for Battle City. Whether it was because she participated or because of Malik mind-raping her and trying to kill her, she wasn't sure.  
Either way, it was more than enough for her to live on for the next couple of months. So she got in the car, and she drove. She didn't know where. It was America, and there was no risk of running into anyone that knew her. That was all the incentive she needed. It was the freest she'd felt in a long time. She drove as far as she could, got off at the first exit, found a room, got food, sleep, and kept driving the next day. She crossed the country and went back, all the time not realizing that she was looking for something. The freedom wore off, and by the time she made it back to the Pacific coast, she was ready to get on that plane to Japan. 


	51. Falling Slowly

Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova (Once movie soundtrack)

He saw the green light through closed eyes, heard her scream, and hit the ground. Wind roared in his ears, and he tried to stay conscious. The wind stopped, and the light faded. He opened his eyes, still hanging on. Mai was kneeling across the field, the shattered pieces of her stone falling to the ground. She stared at them, then at him.

"Jounouchi..." her voice trmebled, and she fell backwards, trying to get away from him.

"Mai..." he gasped. It was a miracle he could talk at all. She watched, horrified.

"What have I... oh, Jounouchi, I'm sorry..." She deliberated between going to his side and running away. She'd done so much to him already, how could she stay after it all? Standing on shaking legs, she backed up to her motorcycle. Jounouchi tried to pick himself up, managing prop himself up on one arm. She moved out of his line of sight, and the motorcycle engine roared. No, dammit, he hadn't done all this to let her get away again.

"Don't..." he forced his voice louder. "Don't leave...! MAI!" He shouted loud enough that she stopped and turned to him with a tearstained face. He slowly fell back to the ground as she ran to him.

A/N: This song is too awesome for ANOTHER freaking end-of-Mai-and-Jou's-duel fic. Gah. I've got like 10 of them now. Breathe, Iris, Easier to Breathe, Ever the Same, I'm Feeling You, and Can't Let It Go. Okay, 6. And two of them are in-duel, not end-of-duel. But still. Too many. This song is awesome. So is the movie. 


	52. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

Who I Am Hates Who I've Been - Relient K  


* * *

He kicked at the sand. "What're you doing here?"

"Jounouchi..." Mai wasn't sure what to say to him. She didn't even know why he'd run off.

"Sorry," he muttered, still not facing her. He kept walking down the beach. She stared, confused.

"Where are you going?" She ran after him and caught his hand. "Jounouchi!"

"Why're you chasing me? I'm an idiot, and I know it. You don't have to..."

"Will you LISTEN? Yes, you're an idiot! Obviously." He turned to look at her, and she continued yelling. "Because you think that I'm here to... break up with you? You make one little mistake, and you think I'll condemn it? When I've got so damn much on my own head..."

Her voice cracked, still emotional about trying to kill him and nearly succeeding. "You're such an idiot."

He turned back to her. Her hand found his, she squeezed it because she didn't want to talk anymore and risk crying in front of him. He held his arms out, and she accepted the offer, their embrace framed by the sunset on the ocean.  


* * *

A/N: Got a fic to this song already. So it's kind of like said fic.


	53. Brave acoustic

Brave (acoustic/video) - Gavin Mikhail

* * *

They pushed through the reporters only to emerge in front of a crowd of screaming fans. Jounouchi flinched at their anger.

"Just ignore it," Mai whispered to him. They shouted things at her, things Jounouchi knew they had shouted before. Things she had heard every day since she had come back to be with him. The reporters asked questions, made up answers, and posted the most scandalous things they could invent. Duelists refused to participate with her. Mocked, outcast, blamed for destroying half the world, she had no one left but Jounouchi.

She usually wouldn't let him walk her through the people like this. She didn't want him to feel their hate just because he was with her. He hadn't done anything wrong. She wanted to shield him from it; it wasn't his problem. She hid when it hurt her, and protected him.

Now he'd had enough.

"Hey!" He shouted, trying to sound tough while the anger of these people was scaring him out of his wits. "Who do you think you are?! HEY!" The noise dimmed. Mai whispered for him to stop, but he ignored her and took his chance.

"You've never done anything wrong?! Any of you?!" He trembled; these fans, these duelists, these reporters could destroy him, third-best duelist in the world or not. His own mind flashed to leaving her lying in a coma, having to see her with the red in her eyes. It was his turn to do something right. "You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know what she's been through, so just leave us alone!"

She was too stunned to speak. Jounouchi put his arm around her, and led her out of the now-silent crowd.

* * *

A/N: Went over time, but I wanted to finish the whole thing.


	54. Happy Birthday To Me

Happy Birthday to Me - Bulldog Mansion

A/N: January 25th is Jounouchi's birthday.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Mai, do you know what today is?"

"Shizuka! How are you? ...um... no?"

"It's my brother's birthday."

"WHAT."

* * *

"Jounouchi."

"Mai?"

"You forget to tell me something important?"

"...um."

"Something about what day it is?"

"...maybe."

"And how old you are?"

"...yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um..." he braced himself for yelling. "Sorry?"

Mai leaned in, and kissed him. "Happy birthday."

He grinned. "Don't think I'll tell you about my birthday next year, either."

She smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't push your luck."

But he just laughed, and she couldn't help but smile back.


	55. Fight the Sky

113. Fight the Sky - Gavil Mikhail

Jounouchi, clad in black armor, whirled around, and Mai fell backwards. Blank eyes stared back at her.

"Jounouchi!"

He took no notice. It was not the name of the one in control, after all, but the name of the vessel. Mai stood up, shaking, armed with nothing but her duel disk--HOW did these things always have to do with Duel Monsters?--and their bond.

"Look at me!" she ordered, summoning a monster. Lights flashed, and Jounouchi raised an arm to shield his eyes. She drew a sword as she stepped forward, fused with the monster she had summoned. Jounouchi growled, jumped at her, and she held the sword up to defend.

They fell to the ground, his gauntlet claws curling around the sword. His strength was too much; he threw the sword aside, where it clattered, useless.

"Jounouchi!" Mai begged, holding him off with nothing but her monster's power. He struck her, and she groaned but would not cry out. "Ngh... It's me!"

"Mai," he gasped, but it was lost in another inhuman growl. Jounouchi fought back, spitting out, "Ggk... stop me..."

He pulled back enough for Mai to shove him away, roll, and grab her sword. He moved, but she had the advantage, swung with all her might, and sheared off his duel disk. Armor melted away, and Jounouchi tumbled to the ground. She was at his side in a moment. He looked up at her, light reflecting in his eyes. She dropped the sword, throwing her arms around him.

A/N: What time limit? There's no time limit. ^^;; 


	56. Sitting on the Edge of the World

Sitting On The Edge Of The World - Gavin Mikhail

A/N: Continuing "Days Gone By" and "From Where You Are". Depressing as it is, I love this plot. ^^; Sorry, Shizuka.

Jounouchi knew what Mai was thinking, though she was too worried for him to ask. "They said it was a brain anuerism. They never saw it coming. She..."

Mai put a hand on his shoulder when he bowed his head again. If anyone ever needed comfort right now, it was Jounouchi. It was saying something that it came from Mai. She wasn't so sure of herself. Shizuka...

Everyone else had gone. Mai lingered, though she had no idea why. His close friends and family were more appropriate here than her. It hadn't felt right to leave him like this. Maybe she didn't want to be alone, either. The brief time they'd been together, the girl had been like a sister to Mai. Not having any actual siblings, it was closer than she'd gotten to most people in her life.

"...y'don't have to stay," he murmured.

"Jounouchi..." She didn't have to. But he needed someone. "Do you want me to stay?"

"...yes. Please." 


	57. Young Love

Young Love - Gavin DeGraw

* * *

Jounouchi blinked. Why was he sitting against the fence? He remembered a flash of green, falling down...

_Mai!_

He sat up, seeing only the shards of green stone scattered in front of him and Varon's soulless body propped against the fence next to him.

* * *

The Orichalcos shone around her, but no stone adorned her neck. Rafael glared, annoyed at having to duel. Mai hid her fear, but she knew, it was over. Nothing would help her now. _Jounouchi_... she wanted to tell him that she tried, that he got through to her. She wanted to see him again.

"Mai!"

Jounouchi shoved his way through the heavy door, nearly falling over in the process. Both duelists looked. Mai couldn't think, couldn't say anything. Nor could Jounouchi, when he realized what was happening. Rafael, fed up with the both of them, attacked. Mai kept looking at Jounouchi while it hit. She saw Jounouchi scream her name again, her legs giving out. Her knees hit the ground, but still she held his eyes, until the light closed around her.


	58. On the Way Down acoustic

On the Way Down (acoustic) - Ryan Cabrera

* * *

The last thing he remembered was Gearfried charging a terrified Malik. Now there was nothing but darkness. He could feel nothing. He was aware of the darkness, but could not see, could not touch, could not hear--

"Jounouchi."

He shivered. That voice...

"You're going to die here."

Die? No, he couldn't die. Too many people were waiting for him. Mai...

"I don't care if you won, Ra will kill you!"

_Get out of my head!_ Jounouchi thought, not knowing if Malik could hear him back.

"You should have lost to Rishid! Why didn't you lose?!"

"Get..." Jounouchi could speak, that had to be a good sign. "...out."

"You couldn't have beaten me!" Malik screeched, but his magic was fading. "You should have died! Why won't you DIE!?"

Jounouchi felt someone holding his hand. "Shut up, Malik-chan," he spat. The next thing he knew, he was staring at the ceiling of his room in the Battle Ship, Mai sitting over him and clutching his hand.


	59. Gotta Be Somebody

Gotta Be Somebody - Nickelback

* * *

Rain poured down, but she didn't care. It wasn't anything philosophical like she deserved to be left alone in the rain because she was such a horrible person, or anything symbolic with rain and cleansing or any of that fake poetic angsty crap. She didn't purposely stand out in the rain, or think about why she was doing it. She just didn't care. It just made no difference. Rain or not, her life was the same. She was alone.

Being alone she did care about. Most of her life had been alone. Her family was long gone. She'd had friends before. She wasn't so pathetic as to never had friends. They were good friends, ones she could talk to and confide in and trust. They were fewer and farther between than the average person, though. The notable exceptions were now missing in her life. Exception. One in particular.

She wanted to see them... _him_ again. She leaned against the wall. Let him come. Let him take away this loneliness. Let her care whether or not she stood out in the freezing rain all night.

* * *

A/N: Wish I could get less recap and more feeling in these in-series ones.


	60. Down

Down - Jay Sean (ft. Lil Wayne)

"Even if the sky is falling down."

* * *

" 'lo?"

"Jounouchi..."

"Mai! ...what's wrong?"

"I just... needed someone to talk to--what are you doing?"

"Erm... nothing. What d'you need to talk about?"

"Are you driving?"

"Well... yeah, but I can still talk--"

"It can wait, never mind," Mai sighed.

"Hang on a sec, I'll pull over."

"You don't have to do that," Mai protested. "Just come home..."

"You need someone to talk to right now, don't you? Come on, I don't have anything else to do."

"...yeah. Thanks."

"It's nothing. Promised I'd be there for you, didn't I?" He grinned.


	61. Love You Much Better

Love You Much Better - The Hush Sound

"I can love you much better. If you can't see it, you're blind."

* * *

He glanced at her, blushing again. Even looking away from her, the voice rang in his head. _Jounouchi-kun... _Mai Kujaku was an infuritating woman. Who did she think she was, inviting them to stay with her after picking on them? Not only did she duel him because she thought he was weak, she tried to get revenge with Ryuzaki. Why did they want to associate with a woman like that?

She kept looking at him, too. He tried to avoid it. At first he thought she was attractive... well, he was a man, wasn't he? So he actually _still_ though she was attractive, just annoying. And that she was attractive didn't mean anything. Or that she kept smiling at him. But that look on her face when he asked her the 'seen but not seen' question... there was more to her than she was letting on. Rrrg, but he was never going to figure it out if she kept toying with him like this!

* * *

A/N: Actually came up on my roommate's computer, but a friend of mine loves that song for JouMai, so I had to do it.


	62. The Everglow

The Everglow - Mae

"I think we've got what it takes to get this heart start beating again."

* * *

"Hey, Mai, it's okay," Jounouchi put his hands on her shoulders, but she kept crying.

"You... you were..." she stammered through tears, her own hands on the sides on her head, fingers digging into her hair. She shut her eyes, trying to block him out.

"I'm okay!" he tried, desperate. He didn't know what was wrong with her.

"You were dead," she cried, trembling. "I saw it... I felt it, you were cold, you were dead. Malik... you were _dead_..."

Jounouchi grabbed her hand. Mai resisted, but he was stronger, and he forced it to his chest.

"I'm not dead." He pressed her hand to his heart. She felt the warmth in his body, the beating of the heart that was safe and sound. She still sobbed, but leaned into him, crying into his shirt and thanking higher powers that he was alive.

* * *

A/N: Based on an RP I did. Malik woke Mai up while she was in the hourglass and showed her an image of dead Jounouchi, then... erm... violent things that you may or may not want to read.


	63. Over My Head Cable Car

Over My Head (Cable Car) - The Fray

"Suddenly, I become part of your past. I'm becoming the part that don't last. I'm losing you, and it's effortless."

* * *

She wavered. He saw it. Just a little more... if he could just keep dueling, he could make her see past the Orichalcos... but his body was failing. He blinked, not sure how many Harpies were on the field.

Mai called the attack. Weak as he was, Jounouchi had to keep fighting--he flipped the trap. Two duelists' fates hung in the balance as the die rolled a six.

Jounouchi stared. No. What was this? He watched, horrified. Flame Swordsman cut through the attacking Harpie Lady. Mai fell backwards, life points dropping to nothing.

"NO!" he cried. She stood back up, advancing towards him. He wanted to run to her, but he couldn't manage more than a stagger. The world flashed green, and she fell, knocking him over as he tried to catch her. Laying on the ground, he called her name, but she stared back at him with blank eyes.


	64. All In

All In - Lifehouse

Jounouchi ran into the room, not even waiting for the door to fully open.  
_A night of tense waiting, praying for the chance to save her._

He knelt at her side. _  
A sadistic duel, and more pain than he'd ever felt in his life._

She lay still. He held his breath._  
A haunting smirk, belonging to the devil himself._

His hand found hers.  
_A god, burning him alive._

Her eyes fluttered.  
_Falling._

He laughed, relived.  
_Dying._

_Alive._

-  
A/N: What is that I don't even. Interpret as you will. I really want to make an AMV of this song. More than any song I've heard in a long time.


	65. My Life Would Suck Without You

My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson

* * *

"What an idiot."

"How'd a kid like that ever make it to a tournament like this?"

They laughed, a harsh, grating sound. Jounouchi was about to fly out from behind the corner and pound the lot of them.

"Hey, knock it off," Mai interrupted their laughing. Jounouchi paused, hearing her voice.

"What's wrong, Kujaku? Don't tell me you have a soft spot for that stupid kid."

"That 'stupid kid' is ten times the duelist you'll ever be," she replied cooly. "Seeing as you're only half the duelist I am."

She could see confusion replace the anger as he tried to work out the math. Jounouchi took the oppurtunity to stroll in. Confused and too cowardly to insult Jounouchi to his face, the men left.

"Thought you were mad at me?" he asked Mai, sitting down.

"Same goes for you," she shot back. He scratched the back of his neck, looking away.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."


	66. Down Blink 182

Down - Blink 182

* * *

Rain beat down on his face. He should've lowered his head, but he kept staring at the sky.

Someone called. He knew that voice. Looking away, he still heard her running to him.

He didn't want to acknowledge that she'd found him like this. He mumbled that he was fine when she shook him, thinking him unconcious or worse. Blood came away on her hand, and no, he was not fine. He stood to prove that he was fine, and fell heavily back to the ground. She was at his side in a moment, almost in tears. He apologized as she took his hand, his expression matching hers.

* * *

A/N: Started as a Jou's-dad-beats-him-and-leaves-him-in-the-rain because I've never written one of those before. It would up being very non-specific, which I like, because you can interpret it however you like. Choose-your-own-hurt-comfort, if you will.


	67. Sight Unseen

Sight Unseen - Gavin Mikhail

* * *

"You're afraid," he smirked. His eyes, each its own color, bore into her.

"I'm not," she lied, trembling. "Not of you."

"Of what I can do," he gestured to the stone on the wall. "I control his soul... his _life_."

"Give him back!" she shouted without thinking.

"Ha!" He barked. "If you want him, take him youself!" Mai felt the pain, the despair, the anger of being manipulated by Dartz; felt the pain of being forced to take Jounouchi's soul. The green circle and dark flames burst forth beneath her. She screamed, fighting between her rage at Dartz and her need to save Jounouchi. Anger consumed her, flames growing higher, and magic pulled her down, away, and out of the world.

_"...I was glad... to duel with you..."_

The green light shatted, the fire disappeared, she stepped forward and glared back at Dartz, his eyes showing concern for the first time.

"Give. Him. Back."


	68. Glitter In the Air

Glitter in the Air - Pink

A/N: Ridiculously sadder than the song. Goes with "War" (separate fic) and is an alternate to "El Manana" (chapter 15 of this fic).

* * *

Sunlight filtered into the alleyway.

"You made it," Jounouchi said hoarsely.

"We made it," Mai corrected, taking his hand. "You're still here." He coughed, the closest he could manage to a laugh.

"Not... for long..." His chest heaved as he tried to breathe, the few words too much for him. "Mai... c'mere..."

She leaned into him, keeping her eyes on his face. Not on his mangled chest, nor on the blood covering the ground. He lifted a hand, reaching for her. His fingers brushed against her cheek. Her eyes burned, the emotions she'd been trying to keep in check overwhelming her.

The gap between them was only inches, but it still surprised her when he lurched forward with strength she didn't know he had left, and kissed her.

He held it for as long as he could, only seconds, and he fell back against the wall.

"Wanted t'do that..." he murmured, traces of the smile still on his face. "Thanks..."

Tears blurred her vision, so she shut her eyes and kissed him back. She felt him. He was still alive. As long as they stayed like this, it was perfect, and he was alive. But he broke it. No, don't go yet. Don't go now that we've finally... finally...

"...heh..." His eyes shut, and she knew he'd never open them again. The smile he couldn't manage before came easily. His breathing, for hours heavy and ragged trying to keep himself alive, finally slowed.

* * *

A/N: Went longer than the song. I'm a cheater. But I had a vision for this song, like I haven't had in a while, and I wanted to finish. Might make it a full ficlet.


	69. Drops of Jupiter

Drops of Jupiter - Train

* * *

It was worth waiting for her just to see her now. She had changed since he'd seen her last. She walked straight to him, not bothering to throw in that womanly way of walking that she turned heads with for the past ten-odd years. She sat down right in front of him with a smile on her face, a real smile, not that smirk she wore in Duelist Kingdom when he blushed and stammered out his name. And she was more beautiful than he even remembered.

He, in turn, wasn't the same street-punk-still-in-the-process-of-getting-cleaned-up that she'd left lying on the ashphalt in San Francisco. He'd started dressing like he had a job-dueling, but he was a professional nonetheless-cut his hair, and finally grown a bit of facial hair that only added to the misleading difference between his apperance and age.

"You look good," they said at the same time. They looked straight at each other for a beat, and laughed.

"Oh, I missed you, Jounouchi," she said when they'd finished laughing.

"Yeah? Same here."


	70. This Side

This Side - Nickel Creek

"It's foreign on this side, and I'll not leave my home again. There's no place to hide, and I'm nothing but scared."

* * *

Mai walked down the street past him. Jounouchi's mouth hung open. She was gorgeous. He'd heard all the cliches about love at first sight, and damned if they weren't true. He followed her for a block before his head realized what his feet and heart were doing. He forced himself to stop. What he was doing was creepy, and insane, and... and... he couldn't think of anything else wrong with folloiwing her as he watched her get away from him.

He was doomed to see her again. They were both duelists, after all. Other men would talk to her, and his heart sped up. One, she turned down flat. Another, she entertained for a few minutes before making a scathing comment and leaving. All had more to offer than Jounouchi. What chance did he have?

One day, there they were, alone in the room. This was his chance. Jonouchi was nervous beyond belief, but he went for it. The cool, intelligent introduction he'd planned came out flustered and awkward. He held his hand out to shake, stammered his name, and waited for her rejection. At least he could say he'd tried.

She took his hand, smiling, with a look in her eye he'd been madly hoping to see.

* * *

"It's foreign on this side, but it feels like I'm home again. There's no place to hide, but I don't think I'm scared."

A/N: I _adore_ this song. I've tried many times to get it just right, but always staying in the time limit. Finally got it right tonight.


	71. You and Me

You and Me - Lifehouse

* * *

"What?" Mai looked up from the magazine she was reading. "What're you looking at?"

"You," he said simply, with that soft, happy look on his face.

"You know, I never would've pegged you for a romantic, Katsuya," she said, ignoring the fact that she was blushing.

"Didn't know it myself till I met you," he grinned.

* * *

A/N: I adore this song. And it is far too short.

Shameless plugging time! I've got a new fic that my JouMai readers should like, but the characters listed aren't Jou and Mai. It's called "I'm a Little Nervous! Can You Blame Me?" Check it out!


	72. Last Train New Morning

Last Train (Atarashii Asa) - Knotlamp

* * *

Jounouchi wound his way around the tight turns of the Hummingbird glyph. The bike jostled under him, used to smooth dueling tracks and streets, not dirt.

Mai had no such problems with her bike. He didn't even know she knew how to ride a motorcycle. Or maybe it was just the effects of being Dark Signer. Tatoo, wardrobe, the most broken cards in the world, AND learning how to ride a D-Wheel! No wonder they had so many people sign up, he thought sarcastically. So many nice fringe benefits.

Amazoness Paladin's attack snapped him out of his sarcastic reverie. He had more important things to worry about. His red-eyed dragon roared in defiance. Dammit, Mai, why couldn't you get possessed by an evil giant hummingbird when the world WASN'T at stake? He knew he couldn't lose... but somehow the world didn't seem so important compared with her.

* * *

A/N: DM characters in 5Ds universe. Everyone jokes about the Dark Signer arc being a better-done Orichalcos arc.

Also, I already wrote to this song for a non-Jou/Mai one, which is in You Can't Stop the Beat. It's about Aki and Yusei.


	73. That's How You Know

That's How You Know - Enchanted

* * *

"Um... Anzu..." Jounouchi started.

"What's her name?" Anzu replied, long used to giving relationship advice half-dozen men in their circle of friends.

"...it's Mai."

"Mai's back? And you haven't told us yet?"

"She said she wanted some space-ahh, that's not the point! I need help!"

"What's the problem?"

"So... we've been hanging out and stuff... but I dunno... how to let her know... um..."

"That you're in love with her."

"Anzu!"

"You aren't?"

"...what should I do?"

"You can't just come out and tell her?"

"I... maybe... no... I dunno... I don't want to put that on her if she doesn't want to hear it."

"So you want to be subtle? Not your strong suit."

"Can you cut me some slack for once and just help me out?"

"Have you done anything yet? Romantic, you know, flowers, gifts, taking her out to dinner, anything like that?"

"No, not really."

"There you go."

"Well, geez, haven't I done enough already?" Jounouchi defended.

"No!" Anzu shouted.

Jounouchi winced. "Seriously?"

"What HAVE you done?"

"The whole nearly-getting-killed-six-or-seven times doesn't count for anything?"

"...okay, so you've done _something._"


	74. Pray

Pray - Once on This Island soundtrack - Lynn Ahrens and Stephen Flaherty

* * *

"Don't touch him!" Mai screams, standing and drawing her sword. The weaker duelists circle, jostling with one another for a good position, but too afraid to attack her. More keep coming, but Mai stands firm.

"Mai..." Jounouchi groans, clad in black armor and lying on the ground. "Leave me..."

"Shut up!" She can't take her eyes off the crowd, or she'd shout it in Jounouchi's face. "Would you leave me?"

"Dammit... that's not...nnngg... the-AAHH!" Jounouchi screams. Mai can't help but look at Jounouchi, and someone jumps at her. She pushes him back, but another takes his place. She needs to leave. She knows she does. There is nothing she can do to stop it. He's too far gone. They've been fighting far too long, and now they'll pay for it. She'll turn too if she keeps trying to fight off the other duelists, who keep trying to get close enough to strike Jonouchi. Mai blocks them all, Amazoness Paladin being more than strong enough to take on the weak attacks the cowards fight with. It's Jounouchi that she won't be able to fight.

"Kill him!"

"He'll come after us!"

"SHUT UP!" Mai screams again. Jounouchi tries to fight off the monster within him, but he's been merged with his monster for too long, and it's taking him over. He screams again, a horrible inhuman cry.

* * *

A/N: I have a big epic fic where Mai and Jou have to go save Duel Academy from REAL Duel Monsters. They do so by merging with their own monsters, Mai usually as one of her Paladins, and Jou usually as Red-Eyes with the Capmon Red-Eyes Armor. (The only remotely "good" thing about Capmon) I like to use this "people merging with duel monsters and fighting" concept a lot in drabbles, but I realize I've never explained it.


	75. It Is You I Have Loved

142. It Is You (I Have Loved) - Dana Glover (Shrek soundtrack)

* * *

Jounouchi jumped onto the duel arena. Mai didn't notice, too busy grappling with the Orichalcos.

"Stop it!" she screamed, black fire covering her. "This isn't what I wanted!"

Her Harpies tried to block Jounouchi's path, but he pushed past them. Mai leaned on the duel console, one hand clamped on the stone around her neck.

"I don't need you!" she shouted at the stone, and ripped it off. The fire blazed one last instant before the stone shattered, and she screamed again. She tried to keep herself standing, leaning heavily on the dueling console with shaking arms. Jounouchi leapt down from the arena next to her, and as her legs gave out, she fell into him. He caught her, and slid to the ground. She had just enough strength left in her to hold him back, crying apologies into his shoulder.

* * *

Takes place in Duelist Kingdom finals arena. I thought that's where they were going to duel the first time in Doom because I misread some episode summaries.


	76. Teenage Dream

Teenage Dream - Glee Cast (ft. Daniel Criss)

* * *

Mai was speechless. Joey opened the box and offered it to her.

"You're everything to me, Mai. You have been since I was that stupid teenage boy you met on the boat to Duelist Kingdom. I don't want to live without you. This time we've had already... it's... I don't have the words. I don't deserve it all. It doesn't feel like ten years... it can't have been ten years. Every time I see you, I'm that teenager falling in love with you all over again. I can't have had you in my life this long. But I have, and I should've done this a long time ago. Mai-"

"Yes."

Before he could even ask, she cut him off, pulled him up and threw her arms around him. For a terrifying half a second, he couldn't process what she had done. He let out a little relieved laugh when he realized what had happened.

"You're supposed to let me finish," he chuckled, blinking back tears, and holding her close.

"I said yes, didn't I?" she sniffled as she tried not to cry, and failed.

* * *

A/N: "Now every February, you'll be my valentine." Dub name on purpose to get the pun out of the song. Props to you if you noticed when I used the dub name.


	77. Catch Your Fall

Catch Your Fall - Gavin Mikhail

* * *

He tried to get her attention. It wasn't easy. He didn't have to do anything drastic, jumping, waving, shouting, running, but every time he talked to her, there was something more than a pause before she replied. A breath, a heartbeat, a sigh, a look at him that wasn't looking _at_ him but _through_ him, because through him there was nothing that could hurt her. Her focus shifted in and out, on him and through him.

Jounouchi had grieved, he cried, he told her how he felt, and he got over - no, no, he would never get over it, but he... kept living. He met her eyes when she refused to and looked at his forehead instead. He'd forced Mai to deal with his grief and left her no time for her own. Now she was hurting, but he was too afraid to admit it. Too afraid that he wouldn't be able to help her like she helped him, like she always helped him. He was afraid he couldn't be the strong one and keep going on like she was doing when this must affect her so much more than him, so much more than he could ever understand.

So he tried to do something. He tried to do extra work around the house. He tried to pay more attention to her. He tried to show her that he was there for her, that he could help her, he _could_ help her, dear God, _let him help her_, he_ had_ to help her, this couldn't go on like this forever. She shut him and everything out, trying to stay "strong", trying to hold together and fix everything, but only forcing them farther and farther apart.

He wasn't supposed to be home. But he came back early, quietly, and found her, alone and waiting in the empty room. The door creaked as he opened it. She stared out the window, refusing to face him, but let him come. She held a hand out for him to take, the other resting just below her stomach. Their fingers wove together. They held hands for a moment, she started to tremble, and then she was crying, sobbing, apologizing, apologizing, apologizing for things that weren't her or anyone's fault. Jounouchi pulled her close, and she was crying, breaking, pleading, healing, and holding onto him because it was their grief, theirs and no one else's. They held each other, husband and wife, mother and father.


	78. Imagine

Imagine - Brunch

There is no up or down. We're all under the same sky. Greedless, nothing to lose. In an imperfect world. Our paradise, here right now.

* * *

Their picture stared at him from the wall. He tried to remember her face when he left her. Not the joyous face staring at him now. The empty, blank, betrayed face.

(What had he done?)

Jounouchi grabbed the picture. Stiff, unwilling footsteps quickened until he was sprinting out of the building and into the street. Please let her still be here.

* * *

Mai took the plane ticket out of her purse for the umpteenth time. The light changed to green, and she hurriedly threw it back onto the passenger seat. This was it. She was leaving for good. If he wouldn't... if he didn't... then fine. It wasn't his fault. HE didn't try to steal the souls of everyone in the world and feed them to a giant ancient Atlantian monster. HE didn't deserve all the ridicule, torture, and threats that came with her. She didn't NEED him before, and she didn't NEED him now.

(Was there a place where she could live in peace?)

* * *

Jounouchi ran.

What was he going to do now?

And ran.

Where did she go?

A sign for the airport. He had to keep running.

An engine revved right next to him. Honda gestured to the back of his bike.

(Get on.)

* * *

They recognized her. She'd dyed and cut her hair. But the knew her just the same, and she heard the whispers as she walked through the airport. Someone shouted, pointed. Mai heard her name called.

She whirled around, hoping. Jounouchi clutched the doorway, panting like he'd run the whole way. Mai froze.

An angry crowd formed. She didn't deserve to leave. She didn't deserve to stay. She didn't deserve him. What was left for her? But Jounouchi ignored the crowd, and ran towards her.

No. They were right. She didn't deserve any of it. But... She was going to take it anyway. Jounouchi threw his arms around her, and she held him back, neither of the caring about anything else in the world. Just the two of them, in their own paradise. Just the two of them, and the world was paradise.

* * *

A/N: Song's from the the final step of the There She Is! videos by SamBakZa. It is my favorite song.

This is the final chapter of The Sky Held to My Skin. Look out for more (longer) drabbles in Wake Up to Dream.

With my one and only love.

That's our paradise.


End file.
